


Lightwood & Bane, investigadores

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Podría haber cuatro víctimas.- Si un brujo quisiera atacar a cuatro mundanos no habría dejado tanto rastro. Hay algo más.- Tenemos que encontrar a quien lo está haciendo y detenerle.- Sí. Y lo haremos. Nosotros, Alexander. No impliques a la Clave en esto… –Alec da un paso al frente, dispuesto a protestar, pero le detiene levantando la mano hasta su pecho–. Al menos por el momento. Dame tiempo… Danos tiempo para solucionarlo.- Magnus…- Si es uno de los míos, yo mismo se lo entregaré a la Clave. Tienes mi palabra.





	Lightwood & Bane, investigadores

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún punto al comienzo de la S3.

Tarda un par de segundos en entender que ese molesto sonido es su teléfono, así que alarga el brazo y busca el móvil a tientas, intentando hacerlo callar antes de que Alec se despierte, pero no tiene éxito y su novio se gira para mirarle justo cuando presiona la tecla de descolgar.

  * ¿Sí?
  * ¿Magnus? –se incorpora en la cama al reconocer la voz de Catarina.
  * ¿Catarina? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Madzie está bien?



Alec se incorpora a su vez en cuanto escucha el nombre de Madzie, pero Magnus le hace un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarle.

  * Estamos bien, no te preocupes. Siento despertarte a estas horas, pero…



Conoce a su amiga lo suficiente para saber que si le llama en mitad de la noche ha ocurrido algo grave.

  * ¿Qué ha pasado?
  * Te lo explicaría por teléfono, pero prefiero que lo veas tú mismo. ¿Puedes venir al hospital?
  * Estaré allí en unos minutos.
  * Gracias, Magnus.



Empieza a salir de la cama cuando la mano de Alec se posa sobre su brazo para detenerle.

  * Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte ir solo.



Ni siquiera le da tiempo a responder que sabe cuidarse solo, Alec se levanta y camina hacia el cuarto de baño, dándole una perfecta visión de su culo desnudo. Magnus tiene que respirar hondo y recordar la llamada de Catarina para no dejarse llevar por la tentación.

En menos de cinco minutos los dos están vestidos y un portal les lleva hasta el hospital en el que trabaja su amiga, que les espera en la puerta. Catarina tiene un aspecto horrible, tiene ojeras y el rostro cansado.

  * ¿Estás bien, querida?
  * Lo estaré. Es la semana de Halloween y ha sido una mala noche. Un par de accidentes, varias reyertas callejeras y alguna sobredosis. Estos mundanos… --Magnus levanta su perfectamente depilada ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.
  * Querida, sabes que te quiero, pero si nos has sacado de la cama de madrugada por unos estúpidos mundanos disfrazados de vampiros o fantasmas…
  * No es por eso por lo que os hecho venir. Por cierto, no era necesario que llamaras a un cazador de sombras.
  * No le he llamado, estaba en mi cama cuando me has despertado –no necesita mirar a Alec para saber que se ha ruborizado.
  * Lo había olvidado. No me lo tengas en cuenta, Alec, llevo toda la semana con turno de noche y cuando no duermo mucho no consigo centrarme.
  * ¿Puedes explicarnos qué ha pasado?



Catarina mira a Alec y luego a Magnus, intuye que se debate entre hacer lo correcto o proteger a alguien.

  * Catarina, puedes confiar en él –pone una mano en el brazo de Alec y lo acaricia, sonriendo a su novio cuando éste le mira con algo parecido a la devoción en sus ojos.
  * Está bien, pero necesito que no hagas nada hasta que estemos seguros, Alec.



Mira a Alec y puede verle debatiéndose entre seguir las normas o seguir sus instintos. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Catarina para que les dé unos minutos y espera a que su amiga se aleje unos metros.

  * Alec, confío en Catarina. La conozco desde hace siglos, literalmente –mueve la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco–, y sé que jamás rompería los tratados. Sólo nos está pidiendo tiempo –su novio abre la boca para decir algo, pero pone una mano en su pecho y continúa–. Sé que eres el Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York y tienes muchas responsabilidades, pero es tiempo.
  * Magnus, tengo que informar a la Clave si…
  * Deja que nos lo explique y luego decides si debes informar. Concédeme eso.



Alec hace eso que suele hacer de mover la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos cuando cede ante alguna de sus alocadas peticiones. Aunque en esta ocasión no sea tan alocada.

  * Si es muy grave, no tendré más remedio que mandar un informe, Magnus –el brujo siente y le sonríe con afecto.



Se acercan a Catarina, que está en el pasillo tomando el que parece su décimo café y que apura antes de tirar el vaso a la papelera.

  * No informaré hasta que evaluemos la situación y veamos si hay motivos para implicar a la Clave.



Están en el pasillo de un hospital de madrugada y sin embargo Magnus no puede dejar de mirar a su novio mientras piensa que es lo más sexy que ha visto en su vida. Y lo mejor es que él ni siquiera lo sabe.

  * Gracias –Catarina le dedica su mejor sonrisa a Alec–. Venid conmigo.



La siguen por el pasillo hasta una habitación en la que hay una joven con vendas en varias partes del cuerpo. Magnus evalúa la situación y comprueba que no hay heridas graves, sólo rasguños y magulladuras.

  * Esta tarde ingresó en urgencias esta joven. Parecía un robo con agresión, pero luego… –Catarina saca la ropa de la chica de una bolsa, Magnus sólo necesita un rápido vistazo para comprender la preocupación de su amiga.
  * ¿Lo ha hecho un brujo? –y al parecer, Alec también ha sacado la misma conclusión.
  * No puedo estar segura, pero eso parece. Pero es… extraño. Y no es la primera.
  * ¿Qué? –Alec y Magnus preguntan a la vez, los dos igual de sorprendidos.
  * Ayer ingresó otra chica con las mismas heridas, así que he ido a la habitación en la que estaba, se dejó la ropa cuando le dieron el alta y tiene los mismos rastros. Y puede que haya más casos.
  * ¿Por qué piensas eso, Catarina?
  * Ayer, cuando ingresó la otra chica, una de las enfermeras dijo que el caso era parecido a uno que había tratado la semana anterior y otra de las chicas, que trabaja en un ambulatorio gratuito cerca de aquí, comentó que hace un par de semanas trató a una chica con heridas parecidas.



Magnus empieza a preocuparse, está claro que alguien de los suyos está atacando a jóvenes mundanas, pero no entiende por qué. Sus heridas son leves, casi como si no quisiera hacerles daño, y ha sido incapaz de ocultar su rastro. Es una chapuza y no conoce a ningún brujo tan malo como para dejar tantas pruebas después de romper los tratados.

  * Esto es grave, Magnus.
  * No, no lo es.
  * ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Podría haber cuatro víctimas.
  * Si un brujo quisiera atacar a cuatro mundanos no habría dejado tanto rastro. Hay algo más.
  * Tenemos que encontrar a quien lo está haciendo y detenerle.
  * Sí. Y lo haremos. Nosotros, Alexander. No impliques a la Clave en esto… –Alec da un paso al frente, dispuesto a protestar, pero le detiene levantando la mano hasta su pecho–. Al menos por el momento. Dame tiempo… Danos tiempo para solucionarlo.
  * Magnus…
  * Si es uno de los míos, yo mismo se lo entregaré a la Clave. Tienes mi palabra.



Mira a Alec a los ojos, intentando que entienda lo importante que es eso para él. Tiene un presentimiento extraño y necesita tener a su novio de su lado.

  * No harás nada sin mí y, si la cosa se pone mal, avisaremos a los chicos para que nos ayuden a detenerlo –asiente y aprieta la mano contra su pecho a modo de agradecimiento.
  * Gracias –es Catarina quien se lo agrade con palabras.
  * Está bien –se resiste a quitar la mano del pecho de su novio, pero no es el momento para eso–. Hora de trabajar. Catarina, avisa a Luke. Si hay más casos, necesitamos los informes y él puede conseguirlos.
  * Siempre que las víctimas hayan presentado una denuncia, no son heridas graves –Alec siempre tan práctico y tan pesimista.
  * En el peor de los casos, puede hablar con los médicos que atendieron a esas chicas. Nosotros no podríamos hacerlo sin resultar sospechosos.



Cuando Catarina sale de la habitación para hacer la llamada que le ha pedido, Alec le sujeta por el codo y le saca al pasillo para no molestar a la joven herida, que sigue dormida.

  * Así que podemos implicar a Luke pero no llamar a Izzy y Jace –Alec parece un poco enfadado.
  * Alexander… Sé que Izzy no diría nada si tú se lo pidieras. Clary lo mantendría en secreto. Pero Jace…
  * Es mi parabatai. No me traicionaría.
  * Es un Herondale. Su abuela es la Inquisidora. Un comentario y la Clave nos juzgará a todos. A ti el primero por no informar.
  * Eso se solucionaría si informara.



A veces se le olvida que Alec es un soldado. Un soldado muy bien entrenado. Y a los soldados se les enseña a cumplir órdenes.

La ley es la ley.

  * Haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer, Alexander –no puede evitar que la decepción se filtre en su voz y ve cómo la mirada de su novio se entristece.



Da un paso atrás, alejándose del cazador de sombras, para ir a buscar a Catarina, pero antes de que pueda darse la vuelta, Alec le detiene.

  * Magnus, no he dicho que no vaya a ayudarte –y en momentos como ése, recuerda por qué está total y absolutamente enamorado de ese hombre.



Se acerca a Alec, que se inclina para darle un beso en los labios. Es demasiado rápido pero sabe cómo es su novio y que no le importe besarle en un lugar público significa mucho para Magnus.

Aprovechan el tiempo que Luke tarda en conseguir la información para leer los informes médicos de las tres víctimas que han ingresado en ese hospital, cortesía de Catarina. Cada nuevo dato que descubren señala más hacia alguien de los suyos y Magnus no sabe qué hacer al respecto.

  * ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser? –Alec hojea otro de los informes con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.
  * Ninguno de los brujos que conozco haría algo así. Sé que a veces… esquivan algunas reglas, pero nunca harían daño a un mundano –Alec le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, los dos conocen a unos cuantos brujos fuera de control–. Esos no me rinden cuentas a mí, Alexander. Mi gente no dañaría físicamente a un mundano, tal vez les robarían o les engañarían de otro modo, pero no esto. Y los otros… ¿Crees que alguno de los brujos que han desafiado antes a la Clave harían algo tan… absurdo? –el cazador de sombras vuelve a mirar el informe que tiene en la mano y niega con la cabeza.
  * ¿Qué hay de ese tal Lorenzo Rey?



Gruñe al escuchar ese nombre. Acaba de llegar y ya le está dando más dolores de cabeza que el resto de los brujos de Nueva York juntos. Sabe que hay algo detrás, que no tiene buenas intenciones, pero no cree que esté detrás de eso.

  * Lorenzo es un brujo muy poderoso, Alec. No tanto como yo, obviamente.
  * Obviamente –Alec no puede ocultar la sonrisa y Magnus le fulmina con la mirada.
  * ¿Por qué haría algo así? No tiene sentido.
  * La verdad es que nada de lo que hemos descubierto la tiene –Alec parece preocupado.



Una sombra se cierne sobre ellos y cuando levantan la cabeza, Luke está a su lado con un par de informes en la mano.

  * Lo que yo he descubierto tampoco lo tiene –la profunda voz del alfa del pack de Nueva York resuena en el vacío pasillo del hospital.



Dedican casi una hora, instalados en una cafetería cercana al hospital, a revisar los informes que la policía ha hecho de los ataques que han descubierto. Todos se han producido en parques cercanos al hospital, todos por la tarde y las víctimas no han sufrido más que pequeños cortes, quemaduras y alguna contusión leve.

  * ¿No hay nada más? –Alec busca entre las hojas de los informes algo que le dé sentido a todo eso.
  * He llamado a varios hospitales por si en alguno habían atendido algún caso parecido, pero esto es todo lo que he encontrado. Los policías que investigaron las denuncias lo han tratado como un robo con agresión, a pesar de que todas las víctimas tenían los bolsos, el dinero y los teléfonos móviles.
  * Ninguna de las víctimas recuerda nada. Sólo ir caminando, algo que les detuvo y luego se despertaron en el hospital o en el centro de salud –el cazador de sombras señala los informes médicos con el dedo--, pero no hay lesiones cerebrales que justifiquen esa pérdida de memoria.
  * Está claro que detrás de esto está un brujo, sólo hay que descubrir quién y por qué –Magnus se levanta y amontona todos los informes antes de chasquear los dedos y enviarlos al loft.



Mueve el cuello para desentumecer los músculos y suspira al imaginar lo que tiene que sufrir Catarina en sus noches de guardia. Por suerte la han convencido para que vuelva a casa a descansar y cuidar de Madzie y deje el problema en sus manos.

  * Creo que deberíamos visitar los lugares en los que se produjeron los ataques por si podemos encontrar algún rastro.
  * Estoy de acuerdo. Ya hemos revisados los informes y nos siguen faltando fichas –Alec se pone en pie y se coloca a su lado, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Magnus.



Si no tuvieran un problema tan grave entre manos, respondería como es debido a los escalofríos que ese toque manda por su columna vertebral.

Luke frunce el ceño pero se levanta y les sigue hasta la calle. Magnus mueve los dedos en el aire y unos pequeños rayos azules chispean en la punta.

  * ¿Qué haces, Magnus?
  * Abrir un portal. Ya sabes, eso que los brujos usamos para trasladarnos –Alec ríe entre dientes a su lado.
  * Es un parque, Magnus. Habrá muchos niños, si aparecemos de la nada, les vamos a traumatizar –el brujo lo piensa un segundo y comprende que Luke tiene razón.
  * ¿Vamos a tener que ir en metro? –Magnus arruga la nariz mientras hace la pregunta.



La risa del policía suena extraña por las circunstancias, pero Magnus no puede negar que le hace sentir algo mejor. Luke siempre ha sido una de esas personas que le saca una sonrisa sin perder nunca una sensatez a prueba de bombas.

  * He traído el coche, podemos ir sin necesidad de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn tenga que codearse con los mundanos.



Chasquea los dedos en un gesto muy dramático que hace reír a Luke y sonreír a Alec antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto del coche del hombre lobo.

  * Te toca ir detrás, Alec –Luke se ríe descaradamente de su propia broma y el desgraciado de su novio no tiene la decencia de ocultar la sonrisa.



Hace aparecer unas gafas de sol con un chasquido de sus dedos y se dedica a ignorar a Luke y a Alec durante el trayecto hasta el primer parque. No está de humor para ser el objeto de bromas de su amigo y su novio.

  * Espero que hayáis acabado con vuestras bromas porque tenemos un problema que solucionar –cierra la puerta del coche con aire digno y mete las gafas en el bolsillo exterior de su chaqueta.



Alec se coloca a su lado un par de segundos después y pone una mano en su hombro para calmarle, pero Magnus sigue un poco enfadado y le lanza una mirada seria que hace que la sonrisa del nefilim desaparezca de repente. Cuando están a punto de llegar al lugar donde la primera víctima fue atacada, Luke recibe una llamada.

  * Lo siento, chicos. Tengo un caso y me necesitan –Luke es un buen policía, así que Magnus olvida su enfado y asiente, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando el hombre lobo se despide de ellos con un gesto de la mano.
  * Estamos solos, Alexander.



Buscan el lugar exacto en el que la primera chica fue atacada según las fotos que aparecen en el informe policial. Se detienen a unos pasos y buscan algún rastro de lo ocurrido, aunque después de más de dos semanas es difícil que haya alguna pista. Magnus observa lo que hay alrededor, pero no ve más que algunos niños jugando y sus madres charlando amigablemente mientras les observan.

Alec saca el móvil y comienza a hacer fotos al parque, especialmente al lugar y los alrededores del sitio en el que atacaron a la primera joven.

  * ¿Qué haces?
  * Se llaman fotos, Magnus –le fulmina con la mirada pero no puede evitar sonreír al ver su risa–. Por si luego descubrimos algo y necesitamos comprobar el lugar. No pienso volver a venir.
  * Buena idea. Se me olvida que eres el Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York –su voz está llena de orgullo y Alec lo nota y le dedica una sonrisa.
  * No hay nada, Magnus. Cualquier prueba que hubiera ha desaparecido –Alec parece tan frustrado como él.
  * Lo sé. Deberíamos ir al segundo escenario, no está lejos de aquí y podemos ir andando.



Caminan a buen paso por las calles de Nueva York en busca del segundo lugar. A Magnus se le escapa la sonrisa cada vez que ve a un grupo de niños jugando, notando algo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que jamás podrá darle eso a Alec.

Lo primero que le llama la atención de ese segundo escenario es lo parecido que es al primero. Un pequeño parque ubicado entre altos edificios, lleno de niños jugando y de grupos de madres que aprovechan la ocasión para poder hablar con adultos.

  * Alec –su novio está haciendo fotos con su móvil del lugar para luego poder hacer comparaciones o comprobaciones–, recuerdas a qué hora tuvieron lugar los ataques.
  * Siempre a partir de las 6 –Alec gira sobre sí mismo y se detiene a observar a los niños–. A esas horas suele haber pocos niños en la calle, empieza a anochecer y los padres vuelven a casa para hacer la cena.
  * Pero siempre habrá algún padre rezagado… Es arriesgado atacar a alguien en un sitio así.



Tampoco encuentran nada en el tercer lugar, pero una vez más, Magnus comprueba las similitudes entre los escenarios. En este caso no es un parque, es una pequeña plaza rodeada de edificios con un pequeño rincón con un columpio y un grupo de niños jugando alrededor.

Alec se detiene frente al columpio y observa a los niños jugar, luego se gira a buscar a los padres. Hay un par de madres, un padre y una niñera hablando a pocos metros. Llevan ahí unos minutos cuando una mujer se asoma a la ventana de uno de los pisos más bajos y grita para llamar la atención de los adultos para comenzar una conversación a gritos.

Dan una vuelta alrededor del lugar donde los sanitarios encontraron a la joven dos días atrás, pero sólo hay unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Magnus se aleja un poco y luego se detiene cerca de una escultura cercana desde dónde hay una buena visión de la gente que atraviesa la plazuela y de los niños que juegan junto al columpio.

  * Sería un buen lugar para buscar una víctima. Tienes una completa visión de la plaza y de los niños –Alec ha llegado a la misma conclusión que él–. Pero un desconocido llamaría la atención.
  * ¿A qué te refieres? –Alec señala a los adultos que hablaban cerca de los niños, que están mirándoles con poco disimulo.
  * Los niños suelen tener rutinas, siempre deben coincidir los mismos y un desconocido no pasaría desapercibido. Si alguien hubiera estado vigilando a los niños o a los adultos, ellos lo sabrían.



Alec hace las fotos del lugar, prestando especial atención a los alrededores del monumento que les ha llamado la atención.

  * Deberíamos ir al último escenario para comprobar si también se parece a éste –el cazador de sombras comprueba el mapa en su móvil y señala hacia una calle que hay frente a ellos.



Como esperaba, el cuarto escenario es tremendamente parecido a los anteriores. Un parque no muy grande, con una zona dedicada a juegos infantiles y bancos alrededor para que los padres puedan observar a sus hijos mientras hablan. Esta vez los restos del ataque aún son visibles y hay gotas de sangre y envoltorios de vendas en el suelo. A pocos metros hay parte de un tronco que ha sido cortado desde donde se puede ver perfectamente el tobogán y los columpios y el camino más práctico para atravesarlo.

  * Tenemos a cuatro chicas jóvenes atacadas a última hora de la tarde en lugares frecuentados por niños y padres. Enséñame las fotos de los dos primeros escenarios, Alec.



Se acerca a su novio para poder ver las fotos en su teléfono móvil. Pasa las imágenes del primer parque con rapidez hasta que llega a una que muestra un grupo de grandes piedras situadas cerca del camino que atraviesa el lugar y frente al sitio donde fue atacada la chica.

  * Desde ahí se puede ver a los niños y el camino –Alec también lo ha visto y coincide con él–. Tenemos que ver si hay algo parecido en el segundo.



Pasan rápidamente las imágenes hasta llegar a las del segundo escenario y entonces Alec las observa en busca del lugar que buscan. En la tercera foto se detiene y la amplía, en un rincón hay un montículo de césped pisoteado. En la siguiente instantánea pueden verlo mejor. Está ubicado frente al sitio del ataque y en un lugar en el que puede verse la entrada y la salida del parque.

Entonces Magnus ve algo que le llama la atención y amplía más la imagen. Alrededor del montículo hay varios envoltorios de Reese's, justo los mismos que ha visto cerca de donde están en ese momento.

  * Alexander, ahí –señala uno de los envoltorios que hay a sus pies y luego a la imagen del móvil.



Y entonces una idea empieza a formarse en su cabeza.

Mira el reloj, es mediodía, demasiado pronto para probar su teoría, además tienen un montón de trabajo que hacer si quieren encontrar el lugar en el que volverá a atacar el brujo.

  * Deberíamos volver al loft, Alexander.
  * Sabes quién es –no es una pregunta.
  * No, pero tengo una teoría. Te la contaré en casa mientras buscamos dónde podemos encontrar al brujo.



Buscan un lugar alejado de las miradas curiosas de niños y padres y Magnus abre un portal que les lleve al loft. Está cansado después de haber dormido poco y de la tensión de la búsqueda, pero tiene una misión y no tiene tiempo de pararse a descansar.

  * Necesitamos un mapa de Manhattan –chasquea los dedos y aparece uno sobre la mesa de su estudio.



Marcan los cuatro lugares en los que han atacado a las jóvenes y durante horas se dedican a localizar otros parques o plazas que cumplan con los requisitos que buscan: pequeños, con zona de juegos y con un lugar desde el que se vea el camino central y a los niños. Google Maps es de mucha utilidad ya que no disponen de los recursos del Instituto de Nueva York y la habilidad de Izzy.

  * ¿Qué vas a hacer si estás en lo cierto? –Alec se pasa la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más y haciendo que algo cobre vida bajo los pantalones de Magnus.
  * No lo sé. Primero tenemos que comprobar si estoy en lo cierto y luego conocer sus circunstancias. No quiero precipitarme, Alexander.



Alrededor de las seis, Magnus abre un portal con destino al parque que han establecido como lugar del próximo ataque. En cuanto llegan, el brujo comprueba que es muy parecido a los otros que han visitado por la mañana. Caminan en busca de alguien que encaje con la idea que se han hecho del atacante y entonces Alec toca su brazo para llamar su atención.

Cuando se gira para seguir la mirada de su novio, Magnus ve a un niño de unos siete años jugando junto a una fuente, a sus pies un envoltorio de Reese's. Tener razón en ese caso es lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

  * ¿Magnus, estás bien?
  * No –Alec pasa un brazo por sus hombros y le estrecha contra su cuerpo para darle ánimos.



Respira hondo y camina hacia el niño, que no les presta atención hasta que están a solo unos pasos.

  * Hola –usa su voz más suave para dirigirse al pequeño.
  * Hola –parece tímido, pero Magnus no sabe exactamente qué esperar.
  * Me llamo Magnus –el niño le mira con el ceño fruncido, como si evaluase si merece su confianza o no.
  * Yo soy Mikey.
  * ¿Estás solo, Mikey? –Alec se agacha hasta estar a la altura del niño.
  * Sí –el pequeño se saca otro caramelo del bolsillo y se lo lleva a la boca.
  * ¿Y tu mamá? –Magnus hace la pregunta con miedo a la respuesta.
  * Está trabajando. Trabaja mucho –el gesto de Mikey se entristece.
  * ¿Y tu papá?
  * No tengo papá –siente un pinchazo en el pecho, recordando su infancia, pero Alec coge su mano y la estrecha antes de que pueda dejar salir sus fantasmas.
  * ¿Vienes mucho a este parque?
  * No, no tengo amigos aquí.
  * ¿Por qué? –es increíble cómo Alec es capaz de atraer la atención de los niños, no conoce ninguno que no caiga rendido a sus encantos cuando le conoce.
  * Nos acabamos de mudar y no conozco a nadie en Nueva York.
  * ¿Y con quién juegas mientras tu madre trabaja?
  * A veces algunas chicas mayores juegan conmigo, pero… --la tristeza y el miedo empañan la mirada marrón del niño.



Magnus observa al pequeño, intentando detectar su marca de brujo, pero no consigue ver nada a simple vista, hasta que Alec le mira y le señala con la cabeza los pies cuando Mikey no mira. Las zapatillas del niño tiene una forma extraña y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn intuye una protuberancia en el talón, como un sexto dedo a modo de espolón.

  * Mikey, cuando juegas con esas niñas mayores, ¿se hacen daño? –intenta no sonar brusco porque el niño parece muy triste.
  * Yo sólo juego con ellas, pero…
  * Tranquilo, Mikey, no vamos a enfadarnos –la voz de Alec es tan dulce que si la situación no fuera tan comprometida, le besaría hasta dejarle sin aliento.
  * Cuando juego con ellas, se asustan y quieren irse. Yo no quiero que se vayan y entonces se hacen daño y me da miedo que se enfaden conmigo, por eso me voy.



Siente mucha lástima por ese niño que pasa demasiado tiempo solo y no tiene amigos con los que poder jugar ni nadie que le enseñe a utilizar bien sus poderes para que no dañe a los mundanos sin querer.

  * ¿Cuándo llegará tu madre a casa, Mikey? –Alec se acerca tanto al niño que sólo tiene que alargar un poco el brazo para tocarle.



El niño mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca, abre mucho los ojos y sale corriendo por donde ellos han aparecido. Alec y Magnus se ponen en pie y corren tras Mikey. Entran en un pequeño edificio a pocas manzanas del parque y suben los escalones de dos en dos para seguir el ritmo del niño.

En al cuarto, Mikey se detiene en mitad del pasillo y comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, pero antes de que lo encuentre, una puerta se abre y una mujer sale con los ojos llorosos, se para frente al niño y, tras un grito agudo, le abraza.

  * Mikey, ¿dónde estabas? Me has dado un susto de muerte.
  * Lo siento, mami. He ido al parque –la mujer se arrodilla para estar a la altura de su hijo.
  * Cariño, no puedes salir cuando no estoy. Si te pasa algo… –las lágrimas bañan las mejillas de la mujer mientras abraza con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo.



Cuando la mujer se da cuenta de su presencia, se aparta de su hijo y el temor aparece en su rostro. Se pone en pie y da un paso hacia adelante, poniendo a Mikey tras ella en un gesto de protección que hace sonreír a Magnus y a Alec.

  * ¿Ocurre algo? –la madre de Mikey usa su cuerpo como escudo por si tiene que defender a su hijo de los desconocidos.
  * Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Magnus Bane –tarda un segundo en decidir si ser sincero–. Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn –nota cómo Alec se pone a su lado, todo su cuerpo en tensión.



Los ojos y la boca de la mujer se abren de par en par durante un par de segundos antes de que reaccione y dé un paso lateral para dejar libre la puerta.

  * ¿Podemos hablar en nuestra casa?



El apartamento es sencillo pero decorado con buen gusto y las estancias están limpias y ordenadas. Alec y Magnus se sientan alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la cocina-comedor mientras la mujer le da un cuaderno de dibujo a Mikey para que se entretenga.

  * Soy Rachel, la madre de Mikey. No sé qué ha hecho, pero ha sido un accidente. Mikey… –la mujer mira a su hijo y sonríe, aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos– no sabe exactamente cómo controlarlo.



Eso es exactamente lo que Magnus temía, que el causante de los ataques fuera un brujo inexperto que no sabía controlar sus poderes, lo que no esperaba es que fuera un niño.

  * Por eso mismo estamos aquí. Mikey… –le cuesta decir lo que va a decir, pero es necesario si quieren que no vuelva a ocurrir y la próxima vez sea aún peor– ha herido a cuatro mujeres.



Rachel apenas es capaz de acallar el grito que le sube por la garganta. La mujer se gira para mirar a su hijo, que absorto en sus dibujos no les presta atención.

  * ¿Están bien? Esas mujeres…
  * Sí, no se preocupe. Solo fueron pequeños cortes, quemaduras leves y algunas contusiones. No ha sido nada grave… todavía.
  * No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo controlarle. Trabajo muchas horas para pagar el apartamento y Mikey tiene que pasar varias horas solo todas las tardes. Somos nuevos en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie que pueda cuidarle cuando yo no estoy y no puedo pagar a alguien –Rachel está destrozada, su voz suena rota y apenas puede contener el llanto.



Esperan a que Rachel recupere la compostura antes de seguir hablando. Alec le mira y espera a que Magnus asienta para empezar a hablar.

  * Soy Alec Lightwood, cazador de sombras y Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York –Rachel frunce el ceño y aunque no parece comprender mucho lo que eso significa, asiente–. ¿No tiene a nadie más? –la madre de Mikey niega con la cabeza--. ¿Y el padre?



Magnus le ha contado parte de su historia al nefilim, pero no está tan acostumbrado como el brujo a escuchar de primera mano cómo los demonios juegan con los mundanos para divertirse.

  * Me enamoré como una tonta, era muy joven y dejé que me engañara. Antes de darme cuenta de cómo era en realidad… o más bien de qué era, había desaparecido, dejándome embarazada.



Rachel hace una pausa y mira a Mikey con tanto cariño en los ojos que a Magnus se le encoge el corazón. Alec que le conoce demasiado bien, coge su mano y la aprieta, mirándole con todo el amor del que es capaz en sus ojos. El brujo jamás agradecerá lo suficiente al nefilim todo lo que le da.

  * Me di cuenta de lo que le ocurría hace un unos meses, hasta entonces no había hecho nada extraño. Pero un día, mientras yo cocinaba, Mikey casi le prende fuego a las cortinas mientras intentaba matar una polilla. Poco después casi despelleja a un gato mientras jugaba con él. Salimos de allí en cuanto encontré un trabajo aquí. Pensé que en una ciudad grande pasaría desapercibido, pero no me paré a pensar que aquí estaría sola.
  * Podemos ayudaros, Rachel –la mujer se gira para mirarles a los dos, no sabe si sonreír o preocuparse–. Yo puedo enseñarle a Mikey cómo controlar sus poderes.
  * ¿Haría eso por Mikey, señor Bane? –esta vez Rachel es incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa, pero desaparece en pocos segundos–. Pero no puedo pagarle.
  * No voy a hacerlo por dinero, Rachel.
  * Magnus también ayuda a una joven brujo con la que Mickey podrá jugar. A Madzie le encantará tener compañía –Alec sonríe con cariño al hablar de la niña.



Permanecen en silencio unos segundos mientras Rachel asimila lo que le han dicho. Luego la mujer mira a Mikey con una sonrisa de añoranza, cuando se gira para enfrentarse a su mirada, su gesto es serio.

  * ¿Qué le va a pasar a Mikey? Las chicas… –se le rompe la voz al hablar de las víctimas.



Sabe que Alec es la persona más justa que ha conocido, pero también es un soldado al que le gusta el orden y la ley. Pero no va a dejar que un niño pague por los pecados de un padre irresponsable.

  * Conozco a una de las enfermeras que ha tratado a dos de las chicas, ellas no recuerdan nada de lo que ocurrió, sus lesiones no son graves y la policía no sabe por dónde empezar a buscar al responsable –evita usar palabras como víctimas o culpable para no traumatizar a la madre.
  * Pero esas pobres chicas…
  * Catarina, la enfermera, puede colaborar para que encontremos una forma de ayudarlas, tal vez podría hacerles compañía mientras se reponen o hacerles los recados. Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.



Rachel vuelve a mirar a su hijo, que dibuja totalmente concentrado, sin prestarles atención a los adultos. Magnus también sonríe porque sabe que pueden hacer algo bueno por un niño y porque la madre de Mikey sigue ahí a pesar de todo. No todas las madres son tan fuertes.

La suya no lo fue.

Como si le leyese el pensamiento, Alec le pone la mano en el brazo y le acaricia suavemente, bajando hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Rachel mira el gesto y sonríe.

  * Espero que algún día Mikey encuentre a alguien que le quiere a pesar de lo que es –la mujer parece triste.
  * Algún día, alguien le querrá por quién es –la voz de Alec es tan firme que Magnus nota cómo se le forma un nudo en la garganta.



Permanecen en el pequeño apartamento unos minutos, concretando las horas y los días para que Magnus enseñe a Mikey a controlar sus poderes. Cuando se despiden, Rachel les abraza con lágrimas en los ojos, agradecida porque su hijo vaya a descubrir de una forma segura quién es y a la vez pueda tener una amiga con la que compartir juegos.

Es casi de noche cuando abandonan el edificio. Está cansado, tiene sueño y hambre y, después de pasar todo el día con Alec, muy cachondo.

  * Estoy deseando llegar a casa y meterme en la cama –y ahí se esfuman sus opciones de una noche de pasión.
  * Abriré un portal, pediré algo de comida para cenar y luego puedes darte una ducha relajante –sería un plan perfecto si incluyera acabar la noche revolviendo las sábanas con su novio en un modo lujurioso y sucio.
  * Suena perfecto, Magnus.



En apenas quince minutos, han vuelto al loft, han hecho un pedido al mejor restaurante del barrio y están sentados en el sofá de la terraza con unos cócteles. Alec pasa un brazo por sus hombros y le acerca hasta que apoya la espalda en su pecho.

  * Estás muy lejos. ¿Ocurre algo?
  * Ha sido un largo día y estoy cansado.
  * Has salvado a un joven brujo, evitando que tome el mal camino, y vas a ayudar a una madre a cuidar de su hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Magnus.



Gira el rostro hasta poder mirar a los ojos a Alec justo cuando su novio se inclina y le besa, lentamente, separando sus labios con la lengua con delicadeza. La mano del cazador de sombras acaricia su nuca y le mantiene presionado contra su boca, como si Magnus tuviera intención de alejarse.

El brujo está a punto de matar al repartidor que trae la cena cuando les interrumpe en el momento en el que los suaves besos se convierten en apasionados y están tumbados en el sofá restregándose como dos adolescentes.

  * Magnus, no –Alec coge su muñeca para impedir que le dé una lección a ese pobre desgraciado.



Pone los ojos en blanco y mueve la mano de forma dramática mientras se levanta para abrir la puerta.

  * Aguafiestas –sonríe al escuchar la risa de su novio.



Sólo cuando abre las bolsas del restaurante y el aroma de la buena comida llena el loft, Magnus se da cuenta de lo hambriento que está. Y a juzgar por los sonidos que hace el estómago de Alec, no es el único.

  * Me hubiera conformado con una pizza, pero esto huele genial –Alec comienza a repartir la comida en los platos.
  * ¿Pizza?
  * Está buena –su novio mete los dedos en uno de los envases y se los lleva a la boca, gimiendo de placer al probar la salsa.
  * Si vas a gemir así cada vez que te metas algo en la boca, va a ser una cena muy larga, Alexander.



A Magnus se le seca la boca cuando su novio le dedica una de esas miradas llenas de pasión y se le acerca con andares felinos mientras le sonríe provocativamente.

  * Siempre gimo cuando me meto algo bueno en la boca.



Puede, solo puede, que Magnus se empalme al escuchar el tono bajo, grave y sexy de su novio. Y puede, solo puede, que su cerebro deje de pensar correctamente y repita en bucle _quiero a Alexander desnudo y sobre la cama ahora mismo_.

Por desgracia, entre todos esos pensamientos que incluyen a Alec gimiendo de placer, Magnus tiene un momento de lucidez y recuerda que su compañero está cansado y hambriento. Se lame los labios mientras repasa con la mirada el esbelto cuerpo de su novio y luego suspira, dando un paso atrás. El nefilim parece confundido y arruga el ceño mientras le observa alejarse.

  * ¿Magnus?
  * Cenemos.



Ignora la mirada de decepción de Alec cuando se sientan a la mesa. A pesar de que la cena está exquisita, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Magnus está demasiado ocupado lidiando con su deseo y anteponiendo el bienestar de su novio. Alec parece enfadado, aunque el brujo no sabe muy bien por qué.

Cuando dejan los últimos platos en la cocina, Magnus chasquea los dedos y sonríe en dirección a Alec, que permanece dolorosamente lejos.

  * El agua de la ducha está justo como te gusta, puedes ducharte antes de acostarte.



Alec bufa y vuelve al salón, caminando a grandes zancadas, luego coge su cazadora y sus armas.

  * Será mejor que pase la noche en el Instituto. Será menos frustrante que ser rechazado por mi novio –Magnus se detiene al escucharle, totalmente confundido.
  * ¿Rechazarte? Yo no te he rechazado. Llevo toda la noche intentado no tumbarte sobre la mesa y hacerte el amor, Alexander.



No le da tiempo a reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta Alec le ha empujado contra la pared y le muerde los labios como si fuera el último día de su vida. Magnus tira de la camiseta de su novio y mete una mano bajo la tela para poder acariciar su abdomen, la otra en su pelo para mantenerle pegado a su boca.

Se siente como si estuviera flotando mientras los labios de Alec recorren su mandíbula y su cuello. Gime cuando nota la lengua de su novio descendiendo por su pecho, lamiendo la piel que su camisa deja ver. Un segundo después, los botones salen disparados en todas las direcciones y el cazador de sombras tira de la tela para dejar su torso al descubierto.

Magnus mentiría si dijera que no se la pone dura ver la parte más salvaje de su novio.

  * Alexander…



Como toda respuesta, su novio desabrocha su cinturón y sus pantalones, bajando lentamente la cremallera mientras roza su erección con los nudillos. Gruñe justo antes de besarle, mordiéndole la lengua cuando Alec se atreve a sacarla para lamerle los labios.

  * Por el ángel, Magnus.



Tiene la tentación de usar su magia para deshacerse del resto de la ropa, pero no quiere privarse del placer de desnudarle, así que le empuja contra la pared contraria mientras tira de la camiseta de su compañero. Luego desabrocha sus pantalones y los empuja para que caigan por sus caderas, sonriendo cuando Alec gime contra su boca y hace lo mismo con los suyos.

Se ríen cuando los dos empiezan a patalear para deshacerse de las botas y los pantalones. Y eso no hace más que aumentar su excitación porque la risa de Alec es contagiosa y hermosa y sexy.

Y Magnus no recuerda haberse enamorado antes de una sonrisa, pero sabe que está enamorado de la de Alec.

El cazador de sombras pone una de sus manos en sus glúteos y le empuja, haciendo que sus erecciones se froten y que el brujo maldiga la tela que les separa. Necesita sentirle sin nada que se interponga entre ellos.

Apoya la frente en la del nefilim y sonríe cuando ve sus labios rojos e hinchados. Mete los dedos por debajo de la goma de los calzoncillos de su compañero y se pone de rodillas, llevándoselos con él. Gime y se lame los labios cuando su mirada se detiene sobre la impresionante erección de su novio.

Acaricia los muslos del cazador de sombras, primero el exterior y luego el interior, haciendo que Alec gima y acaricie su mejilla con una dulzura que le enternece, y le excita. Lame la punta, sonriendo cuando el nefilim jadea y mete la mano en su pelo. Le saborea como si fuera un helado, recorriendo su erección hasta la base para luego chupar sus testículos.

Hace todo lo que sabe que vuelve loco a Alec, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando de los sonidos que consigue arrancarle a su compañero mientras el nefilim masajea su cuero cabelludo, tirando de su pelo cuando es demasiado.

  * Magnus… –sonreiría al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su amante, pero está demasiado ocupado y tiene la boca llena.



Nota las manos de Alec en sus hombros y un segundo después está de pie, con la espalda contra la pared y el alto cuerpo de su novio presionando el suyo. El cazador de sombras le besa con más pasión que acierto, lamiéndole los labios, mordiéndole la lengua y besándole la barbilla.

Las manos de su novio descienden desde sus hombros por sus brazos, luego rozan sus costados y su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde se detienen. Los dedos se cuelan bajo la tela y Magnus gime, ansioso por las caricias del nefilim, presionándose contra su cuerpo para aliviar un poco la necesidad.

Cuando Alec se agacha, llevándose su ropa interior con él, a Magnus se le acelera tanto el corazón que cree que va a explotarle el pecho. Pero no le da tiempo a tranquilizarse porque el cazador de sombras le da la vuelta, tirando de sus caderas y separando sus piernas para darse más acceso.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en sentir a Alec: su lengua humedeciéndole y sus dedos abriéndole. Apoya la frente en la pared y se muerde el labio con fuerza para acallar los gemidos cuando roza su próstata.

  * No –la voz de Alec se cuela entre la neblina en la que el placer ha sumido a su cerebro.



Tiene ganas de llorar cuando el nefilim no le deja tocarse porque lo necesita desesperadamente. Si Alec no lo hace pronto, no será su pecho lo que explote.

Y entonces nota cómo se pone en pie, acariciando sus costados con los dedos. Magnus contiene la respiración y cierra los ojos con fuerza hasta que siente la presión en su entrada y luego un latigazo de dolor que disminuye cuando Alec comienza a acariciarle, primero el pecho, luego el abdomen, finalmente su erección.

Suspira y gime y jadea y puede que hasta solloce cuando el pulgar de su novio acaricia la punta de su pene mientras embiste tan profundamente en su interior que tiene que apoyar la mano en la pared para no golpearse con ella. Sus cuerpos chocan con fuerza, lanzando descargas eléctricas a cada rincón de su anatomía y convirtiendo al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en alguien incapaz de recordar su nombre.

Gira la cabeza para mirar a su amante por encima de su hombro y un segundo después de que sus miradas se encuentren, los labios de Alec están sobre los suyos, succionándolos, arañándolos con los dientes y lamiendo las marcas después.

  * Alexander… –suena como una súplica o como una oración.



Una sola palabra, el nombre del hombre que ama, pero el sonido hace que Magnus sonría de felicidad.

Una sola palabra y Alec aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas y sus caricias, catapultándole a un orgasmo tan intenso que siente cómo le fallan las piernas mientras ve luces de colores tras los párpados.

Los fuertes brazos del cazador de sombras le sostienen apoyado contra su pecho mientras, con una última embestida, Alec se corre, gimiendo su nombre junto a su oído.

Apoya la mano en la pared para sostener el peso de los dos mientras recuperan el aliento y sus corazones comienzan a latir más lentamente. Escucha la respiración agitada de su novio junto a su oído, sus labios dejando pequeños besos sobre su cuello y sus dedos dibujando formas abstractas sobre su estómago.

No sabe muy bien cuánto tiempo están así, pero cuando finalmente Alec se separa, a Magnus se le escapa un gruñido de frustración que hace reír a su amante. Nota la mano del nefilim acariciando su cabeza y revolviendo su pelo mientras se gira hasta estar cara a cara con él.

Alec coge su rostro entre sus manos y le besa con tanta pasión que Magnus vuelve a notar el deseo hirviéndole en las entrañas. Rodea su cintura con los brazos y le acerca a su cuerpo, estremeciéndose cuando sus pieles húmedas entran en contacto.

  * ¿En serio pensabas que te estaba rechazando? –aún no puede creerse que su novio creyese algo tan ridículo.
  * Me preparaste una ducha y me mandaste a la cama.
  * ¡Estabas cansado! –le parece absurdo tener esa conversación–. Dijiste que querías dormir.
  * Dije que quería volver a casa y meterme en la cama. No era dormir precisamente en lo que estaba pensando.



De repente se siente como un imbécil. Ha estado conteniéndose porque pensaba que Alec necesitaba descansar cuando en realidad lo que su compañero quería era exactamente lo mismo que él.

  * Pensé que, cómo habíamos dormido poco…



La risa de Alec le hace sonreír, aunque no puede evitar sentirse un poco ridículo por haber perdido tanto tiempo cuando podrían haber estado haciendo el amor. Su novio se acerca aún más y pasa un brazo por su cintura.

  * Aunque no haya dormido en tres días, seguiré queriendo estar contigo, Magnus.



A Magnus se le seca la boca ante la afirmación, sobre todo porque es totalmente consciente de que Alec lo dice de verdad.

  * ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy cuando trabajas? –usa un tono juguetón y sonríe al ver cómo Alec se sonroja.
  * Lo dices sólo para provocarme.
  * Lo digo porque es verdad, Alexander. Eres el cazador de sombras más sexy que he visto nunca… y hoy ni siquiera has disparado tu arco –acaricia el pecho de Alec con un dedo, jugueteando con el oscuro vello.
  * ¿Te gusta mi arco?



Magnus no puede evitar reírse porque Alec es tan inocente que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo fácil que le está poniendo el juego de palabras.

  * La verdad es que prefiero tus flechas.



Coge la mano de Alec, que se ha sonrojado hasta las cejas, y tira de él hasta el dormitorio. Tal vez esa noche duerman incluso menos que la anterior.

 


End file.
